


Sometimes

by SuckItStrider



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Other, This may or may not count as a poem?, and i do say it is, fuck it its a poem if i say it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckItStrider/pseuds/SuckItStrider
Summary: Sometimes Smith is so sugar sweet it hurts Christian's teeth.





	Sometimes

Sometimes Smith is so sugar sweet it hurts Christian's teeth. 

Sometimes Christian finds a few post-it notes stuck around with things like “I know you can do it!!!” and “I believe in you!!!” in Smith's loopy handwriting.

Sometimes he opens the fridge, and he discovers a few Tupperware containers filled with stir fry or chicken noodle soup or something else Smith made for him. Sometimes, if he's lucky, he'll open the fridge and Smith's left a small cupcake, the icing painstakingly detailed into a tiny cat.

Sometimes he comes home, and all of his laundry has been washed, the blood stains and coke gone.

Sometimes he wakes up to the sound of Smith's laughter drifting up from below as he and Bart paint each other's nails in the kitchen as they wait for him to wake up.

Sometimes Smith swipes his phone, and sets the background as a silly selfie he took.  
Sometimes Christian doesn't switch it back.

Sometimes he comes downstairs, and Smith has somehow cajoled Bart into helping him draw lots of little caricatures of Christian, each with happy smiles and coke-less upper lips.  
Sometimes, when that happens, Christian laughs along with them as they chase him around with the tiny mimics of him but better.  
Sometimes, he doesn't.   
Those days are few and far between, though.

Sometimes he wakes up with a hangover, and Smith has left a glass of water and an Aspirin on his bedside table. 

Sometimes things get busy at the police station, and Smith can't slip away for long enough to do anything for him. Those days are always hard.

Sometimes Smith takes the day off from work, and he spends the day hanging out with Christian, trying to convince him to get better.  
Sometimes they don't talk, and they fill the time with hobbies instead, Smith making little knick-knacks as Christian re-sews his clothes.  
Sometimes Smith brings takeout, and they talk over the orange chicken and lo mein for hours.  
Those days are always good, no matter what they do.

Sometimes the phone rings, and it's Smith's bubbling voice warning him that the police have caught wind of where he was hiding, and a suggestion of where to go next. It always ends with Smith saying, hopefully, that maybe this time he can stay for good!   
Sometimes he almost believes him.

Sometimes he tries to go cold turkey, and tries to subsist on Smith's happy aura alone.

Sometimes it works.

Sometimes Smith's printer paper smell lingers after he's gone, and for a brief moment Christian feels clean again.

Sometimes, he really questions why he keeps doing this.

Sometimes he wants to stop running.

Sometimes he wants to repent.

Sometimes he thinks Smith's sugar sweetness could save his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write a quick domestic drabble, you know?


End file.
